1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a symbiotic mixture of activated bacteria and to a method for cultivation thereof. More particularly, this invention concerns a symbiotic mixture of three kinds of bacteria consisting of lactic acid producing bacteria (hereinafter called LB), saccarificating bacteria (SB), and butyric acid producing bacteria (BB), which are useful for human and animals, and to a method for effectively cultivating a symbiotic mixture of these three kinds of bacteria by a cooperative action.
Activated bacteria have played an important role in each field of applied microbiological industries. In the case of oral administration to humans or animals of a mixture of two or more kinds of activated bacteria, symbiosis of microorganisms in a living body, especially within the digestive tract may occur, or coexisting microorganisms may exert a profitable influence on each other. However, there are only a few products which involve the application of active symbiosis.
The present inventor has aimed, for a long time at the application of a symbiotic mixture of activated bacteria, which brings about symbiosis. After making various investigations, he prepared a symbiotic mixture of three kinds of bacteria comprising LB, SB, and BB, and succeeded in applying it as a raw material to fields such as a medicament, food for improving human health, and feed for fishes and livestock. Furthermore, the present inventor found a method for efficiently cultivating these three kinds of bacteria by the use of cooperative action.